


The SongKim Playlist: A Series Of Jinu x Mino Song Fics

by causingtroubles



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causingtroubles/pseuds/causingtroubles
Summary: Just some SongKim word dump and brain fart inspired by songs from various genres.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The SongKim Playlist: A Series Of Jinu x Mino Song Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Can't you see? Guess love is blind because you don't."_ \- [WAYO by BANG YEDAM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-U9YOXG4Qg)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally transferred the fic in my AO3 account. \o/ I only started writing again a few months ago so please bear with me. If there are grammar or spelling errors, I apologize for them. I'll appreciate it if you leave comments hehe (you can also yell at me on twitter. hmu @shibajinus). Thank you and I hope you like the fic!
> 
> Notes/Warning: Mentions of cheating, 18+ (ish) scene 

****SongKim_Playlist_Track 001: WAYO** **

**☆**

  
"Jinwoo..." 

"What's up?"

"Can we meet?"

Jinwoo pulls the phone away from his ear for a moment. The screen flashes the time and day: 1:30AM, Tuesday.

"Sure."

  
**☆☆**

It's now 1:35AM. Five minutes since Jinwoo hung up. Several hours past his bedtime. A few more hours before he needs to prepare for his nine to five desk job. The pros and cons are clear. Jinwoo already regrets wasting another night's sleep but fuck it. It's Mino and he needs Jinwoo. (And maybe, Jinwoo needs him too. Maybe more than the other needs him.)

This scenario isn't new to Jinwoo. It has happened several times that as soon as the call ends, he's like on autopilot. He gets dressed, gathers his phone and car keys, and drives off to where Mino is. The drive to the younger's place was short. Roads were almost empty, save for a few private vehicles and delivery trucks. This made Jinwoo wonder if those people are headed home or if they're beginning another work day. 

"Hyung."

A raspy voice greets him when he gets to the frontdoor. Jinwoo looks at Mino and notices the latter had red, puffy eyes. He must have been crying for hours now, just like in the past.

"What happened?" Jinwoo asks as he steps inside, toeing his sneakers off and placing them on the shoe rack located near the doorway. 

"Same shit." Mino laughs, albeit sarcastically, and plops himself on the couch. "I caught Joohyun noona again with Seunghoon hyung, her colleague in the hospital."

Mino knew what he was getting into when he asked Joohyun to be his girlfriend. The moment he committed himself into their relationship, he accepted that her profession would demand more of her time. There would be days when she would spend more time making rounds in the hospital than with him—and that was completely fine. Joohyun was saving lives and making a difference in the society.

However, Joohyun's last-minute cancellations started to become a norm. Her "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you next time" messages never really had a follow through. Mino began to question if things are still alright with them. They never had the chance to talk but Mino decided he has to make a move if he wants to salvage what’s left of their relationship. He freed up his schedule that day to make an impromptu visit to Joohyun's hospital. Mino brought her favorite sunflowers and a hearty packed lunch that he made himself. 

Much to his surprise, Joohyun wasn't as busy with work as he thought she would. He saw Joohyun holding hands with her fellow doctor as they make their way to the parking lot. He can't make out what they were talking about but they were laughing. Joohyun looked so happy, a sight Mino hasn't seen in a while especially when they're together.

_Shit._

The realization leaves an unsettling feeling that he can't seem to shake off. He throws away the bouquet and the food in the nearest trash bin, and runs off to where his car was. It was all fucking too much for him to handle. He needed to get away from that place or else he will lose it. 

"How long will you keep this going, Mino?" Jinwoo heaves a deep sigh as he settles on the empty space beside the other. "What's stopping you from breaking things off? 

Jinwoo wasn't the type to tell people to end things with their partner. But he can't stand seeing someone he treasures like this, not when he knows the other deserves the whole world and more. If only the circumstances would let him, Jinwoo would give everything to Mino in a heartbeat. 

_If only…_

“Hyung, don’t you think it would be unfair for her? If she didn’t love me anymore, she would have ended this relationship a long time ago.” Mino doesn’t even believe himself but he’s too needy, too scared to let go and start all over again.

Jinwoo snorts and shakes his head. “Bullshit. Do you even hear yourself?” They’ve had this conversation for over a hundred times now and he’s honestly getting tired of it. Mino won’t even listen so why does he even bother? It’s plain stupidity at this point. “You could be out there, dating someone else—someone who’d treat you better—but look at you. What gives?”

Silence. The tension in the air is palpable and no one dares to say a word.

“I’m going. Sort that shit out by yourself.” The older announces and moves to get up. Mino stands up as well and grabs him by the wrist, making Jinwoo halt. They stare at each other for a while before the younger speaks up. 

“Stay,” Mino says, almost pleading and Jinwoo feels his resolve crumbling down. It’s so unfair how he would always have that effect on him. Whenever he takes two steps forward, Mino would always pull him back. He wishes he knows how to stop, but no one can control what the heart wants, right?

Mino steps closer, his right hand cupping the side of Jinwoo’s face while the other rests on his hips. The alarms in Jinwoo’s brain are going off and he knows he should leave while he can but his feet remains glued to the ground. His moral compass tells him everything about this and what’s about to happen is wrong, but all he can think of is the man in front of him. Mino, whose hand feels warm against his cheek; who has eyes that he could get lost in every time; and the person who has his heart for a very long time.

Jinwoo throws away the last ounce of care he has when Mino presses his lips against his. He closes his eyes and returns the kiss, his mouth moving in the same slow pace the other has set for them. They stay like that for a few moments before Mino lifts him off the ground and carries him to his bedroom.

Things are happening quickly that Jinwoo doesn’t register much of them anymore. One second they’re taking each other’s clothes off, the next moment Mino’s chanting his hyung’s name like a prayer as he thrusts his hard length inside him. Jinwoo might not remember everything in detail when the morning comes but he won’t forget this feeling—the feeling of being needed. It’s selfish but he let’s himself hope again, like on the other nights they fucked around until Mino forgot the pain of seeing Joohyun with someone else. 

Maybe Mino would look Jinwoo’s way and love him the way he wishes to be loved.

☆☆☆ 

The clock on the bedside reads 06:30 AM, two hours until Jinwoo needs to clock in for work. He should be hurrying but he doesn’t think he can be functional today. Not when he hasn’t had a decent sleep and when he’s in some kind of funk.

What was that harrowing feeling in his chest? Jinwoo racks his brain for a word to describe his emotions.

Ah, regret.

That's the thing with regret. You feel it once sense sets in and when you can't take back your bad decisions. It's not like life has a CTRL + Z command that allows you to undo your past actions with just a few strokes on the keyboard. No, life doesn't work that way. Jinwoo looks at the empty space in the bed and takes a deep breath. He gets out of bed and picks his clothes from the pile on the floor. Once he’s dressed up, he heads outside of the room and finds Mino brewing coffee.

“Coffee?” The younger asks while pouring the drink he made in a mug. Jinwoo shakes his head in response and takes a seat on one of the stools. He watches quietly as Mino moves around the kitchen. It’s still early and he doesn’t know if he should drop the bomb on Mino but regret and guilt are eating him up. He can’t take this anymore.

“Mino, I think we should stop doing this.” 

“Huh?” 

“I said, we should stop whatever-this-is.” Jinwoo says with an exasperated sigh. He feels a headache coming on.

“But why?” Mino’s suddenly on his side, confusion evident in his facial features. “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I—”

The older holds his hand up and cuts him mid-sentence. “I just...doing this won’t solve whatever issues you have with Joohyun, you know? This is the exact thing you’re mad about her. This is cheating, too, Mino.”

“Joohyun wouldn’t know, hyung. Even if she does, I doubt she cares.” Mino says nonchalantly and shrugs. He returns to his post earlier and continues preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Jinwoo rubs his hands on his face and groans. “Goddamnit, Mino. That’s not my point! I am saying it’s hypocritical you get mad at her for cheating when you do it yourself.” He says, his tone laced with frustration. 

Mino stops what he’s doing and faces Jinwoo, arms crossed over his chest. “So? You could have said no right from the very start but you didn’t say anything as well. Doesn’t that make you an accomplice? Why are you being so self-righteous now?”

The other couldn’t believe what he’s hearing from Mino. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes but Jinwoo tries to hold his ground. No, he can’t break in front of him.

“Because...Because I was desperate.” Jinwoo cringes as soon as he says those words but it’s the truth. “You know how I felt about you. I know we agreed to stay as friends even after you rejected me but fuck—” He pauses to wipe his tears and gathers himself before he speaks again. “I tried to move on but I couldn’t help it, Mino. I yearn for you every single day.”

Mino stays rooted in his place, unsure of what to say or do. Jinwoo takes this as a sign to continue. “Every time we do this, I trick myself into thinking that we’re on the same page. I pretend you feel the same way and get a little hopeful.” They’re stupid—him, his feelings, and everything about this messy ordeal. The tears won’t stop falling now and Jinwoo struggles to speak in between sobs. “But I’m only human, Mino. I have my limits and this is where I draw the line. I don’t want to wake up after each night wondering why I’m doing all these things and yet I can’t be fucking enough for you.”

He dabs his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before he stands up. “I’m leaving. Please, let’s not see each other for now.” Jinwoo turns to leave when Mino grabs his wrist again, just like last night.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way. Maybe we can sort this out?” The look on Mino’s face and his trembling voice pulls at his heartstrings again. He’s tempted to give in but he stands his ground. 

“All these years, I’ve given what I have to you. Let me choose myself this time.” Jinwoo gently shrugs Mino’s hand off him. “It’s time to face the music, Mino. Things won’t fix themselves when you run away from them.” 

With that, Jinwoo walks out of the apartment, leaving Mino all alone. 

It’s not easy to turn away from a person that meant so much to him. He knows it will take time to get used to Mino not being around but like every storm, this too shall pass.

He will be fine.

끝.


End file.
